


Tonberry Treats

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blind Ignis Scientia, Camp, Daemon Feels, Daemons, FFXV Kink Meme, Food, Gen, Protectiveness, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: One night at camp, Ignis learns that food is not just irresistible to his friends, but to creatures lurking just beyond the haven...*Inspired by FFXV Kink Meme Prompt, in author's notes. Post Chapter 10 spoilers.*





	Tonberry Treats

Another day of exploration, another night at camp.

Sizzling skewers were the order of the day, and after a long day in the dungeon, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis were looking forward to the hearty meal. As expected, the skilled chef put his all into the seasoned dishes and gave a plate to each of his friends before finally sitting down himself.

Ignis was ready to tuck in when he became aware of a presence nearby. He turned his head, gazing curiously into the distance, expecting perhaps an Iron Giant or Imp skittering close to the haven’s edge.

What he didn’t expect was a single Tonberry, gazing upward at him.

 

It was night time and the presence of Daemons outside the confines of their safe space shouldn’t have been a surprise, but it was the little creature’s closeness that surprised him.

None of them had ever seen a Daemon dare to get this close before.

The Tonberry’s lantern waved to and fro, like an ominous metronome heralding its arrival, and it's small white eyes fixated on Ignis. A shiver danced throughout the cook, who had only been informed of these beings through books. He half expected a tense meal with their menacing company.

That is until Ignis came upon a rather unexpected discovery. The Tonberry was obsessing over the plate in his hand, not him.

 _‘Curiouser and curiouser,’_ the Scientia man thought. _‘Could it be…?’_

 

The fawn-haired man testingly held his steaming plate out and slowly moved it from side to side. The little Tonberry followed the movement with his head, clearly interested in what Ignis had made.

Ignis smiled. “My, what a strange little fellow you are.”

Given the Tonberry’s penchant for grudges, the other three seemed less impressed. The Shield growled, lowering his plate to the ground, ready to attack if need be. Prompto and Noctis shared worried glances, second guessing their safety at camp.

“Uh, think we should do something, guys?” Prompto asked.

“There shall be no bloodshed this night,” Ignis insisted, surprised by how much he had warmed to the creepy little blighter. “As long as we remain within the haven, we are protected and I might have a hunch about our little friend here.”

 

Suddenly, the adviser stood, making his way just enough to the edge without putting himself in danger. Noctis took to his feet as well, preparing to warp into the situation if things went sour. However, his three friends were surprised when Ignis methodically broke one of his skewers into small chunks and tossed one over the haven’s edge. Towards the Tonberry, who slowly plodded towards it.

The four men observed the little Daemon with great interest, unable to believe what they were seeing. Once they reached the small piece of tender meat, the Tonberry began to poke it warily.

 

Gladio’s eyes widened at the sight of the little Daemon burying the knife into the meaty morsel, giving it a wary sniff before tucking in. “Huh… Would you look at that.”

“As I suspected,” Ignis said, adjusting his glasses as he made his way back over to his chair. “A Daemon’s sense of smell must be more refined than I first thought.”

Prompto sighed with relief, and Noctis warily returned to his seat, equally glad that no harm had come to Ignis.

The Shield gave his friend an amused smirk. “That being said, who woulda thought they’d have a taste for food? You gonna start a chain restaurant for Daemons now?”

“Not exactly,” Ignis answered, chuckling softly. “Though just for tonight, I shall make an exception for our honoured guest.”

The mood lightened somewhat, and Chocobros were confident they had witnessed a once in a lifetime thing.

  


That is until the following night when night fell across their camp. Their much anticipated dinner had not even been served when Prompto nearly fell on his backside, thrusting his finger into the darkness.

“Don’t look now,” the anxious photographer gulped. “But we’ve got company.”

 

White eyes surrounded them, along with burning lanterns signalling the arrival of five Tonberries. It was very likely one of them was their curious visitor from the night before.

Noctis paled at the sight. “Should we be worried, Specs?”

The bespectacled man shook his head. “As I’ve said before, the haven secures our safety.” A flicker of a smile touched his lips. “It seems word travels fast among the Daemon folk.”

As nervous as Prompto was about the invasion of knife wielding creatures, he couldn’t resist a few camera snaps. “Uh, don’t know about you, but they look… angry?”

Gladio snorted, never taking his stern eyes off the monsters. “How can you tell?”

 

Still standing at his cooking station, Ignis brushed off the observation. “Hardly a surprise. Poor buggers are probably starved of a good meal.” He put the finishing touches to a fifth plate and sauntered over like last night. “Dinner’s on the counter, boys. Leave this lot to me.”

The adviser greeted the expecting Tonberries with a nod. “Courtesy of his Highness. I hope fish is to your liking.”

After throwing a few flavoured fish bites their way, the proud Ignis came to the conclusion that Tonberries _did_ like fish, which made him wonder about the limits of their palate.

Perhaps fluffy orange chiffon cake tomorrow?

 

xxx

 

Every night spent at a haven was the same affair. Ignis cooked and the Tonberries came. Sometimes, other Daemons investigated, more out of curiosity than anything else. One night brought an Iron Giant close to the edge, frustrated that he was held back by the protective sigils around camp.

Which led Prompto to question if they had mouths to begin with.

Must be why they’re so angry all the time, he also hypothesised.

 

In the end, though, it was always the Tonberries that returned night after night. If stations and cities weren’t forever supplied with light, Ignis pondered if his Daemon friends with excellent taste would have dropped by.

His theories were proven correct when he saw a flicker of _something_ between the trees one night he went to retrieve something from the car during a stay at a motel.

 

As Ignis continued to mull it over, Prompto gave him a food for thought as they discussed the matter on the road. “Maybe they like you. You’ve befriended them with awesome food, so maybe they see you as trustworthy. You’re like Mama Ig-”

Embarrassed by that nickname, Ignis gave Prompto’s head a playful shove with his fingers, keeping his other hand firmly on the wheel. As much as it humiliated him, there was something almost _endearing_ about forging a bond with these demonic little creatures.

He _knew_ he shouldn’t get attached. It would hurt much later, but for now, maybe a man could dream.

After all, the greatest reward Ignis Scientia was truly blessed with was the smiles and happiness of those he cooked for.

If Tonberries smiled, that is.

 

xxx

 

Their latest adventure returned them to the unsettling attention of a man of little consequence. Despite their misgivings regarding his intentions, they knew they had little choice, but to accept his ‘help’ on their journey.

Though the Insomnia adviser had yet to learn the mysterious man’s identity, as Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, he still harboured suspicion towards the self-proclaimed ‘wholehearted’ traveler, but he held his tongue. Unfortunately, they needed his temporary assistance to proceed on their journey and sometimes beggars could not be choosers.

Still, letting his guard down was still not an option when he had his friends to consider.

 

As they stayed at a station caravan overnight, Ignis’ fears were only confirmed when the man unsettled Prompto by attempting to touch his face. ‘Purely in jest,’ he had assured them, but that did little to undo the confusion and anxiety he stilled in the young man.

That is when Ignis had enough.

Straightening his spectacles and projecting every manner of authority bestowed upon him, Ignis approached the whimsical gentleman, still maintaining professional decorum with a bow of the head.

“Sir, a word, please?”

Something about that cheshire cat grin perturbed the normally cool adviser. It felt too much like a source of amusement he was not privy to, and if there was one thing Ignis despised above all else, it was being left in the dark.

Ardyn’s laughter did little to help, the deep sound creeping upon Ignis like a suffocating vine, choking the life out of him. “Of course, dear boy, of course. Whatever can I do to assist a _like minded_ ally?”

Ignis’ smile tightened, walking away from the caravan to talk privately. “My thanks. I only request a moment of your time.”

“Splendid. Whatever is troubling you can be confided in me.” The gentleman’s swagger betrayed his reassurances. “With the utmost secrecy.”

The master tactician wasted little time voicing his concerns. “With respect, I am somewhat unsure as to your… continued interest in my companions. As much as your assistance has been valued.”

Ardyn grinned. “How kind. I am but a traveller like yourselves, desiring to help others from the bottom of my heart. And you did appear to require help.”

The diplomatic Ignis recognised lethally honeyed words when he heard them and he was done playing games. Those hardened green eyes penetrated through Ardyn’s facade, as he recalled Prompto’s frightened face. “And did my younger friend require some sort of _help?_ ”

 

Leering too close for comfort, a sudden menacing flash in Ardyn’s darkened eyes, fracturing the friendly illusion. He opened his mouth, ready to spew some vileness if Ignis called his character assessment of him correctly, only to come to a halt suddenly. Ardyn then stared past Ignis at something lurking in the woods, surprise etched upon his face

When Ignis turned, he saw what had rendered the Niflheim Chancellor speechless.

Tonberries. Seemingly a whole army of them.

Pearled eyes, gleaming knives at the ready and lanterns with flames that only seemed to intensify in the presence of Ardyn.

Raising his eyebrows, Ignis came to the conclusion that these once terrifying creatures were… hostile towards the other man, and that caused another thought to emerge.

_‘They’re… defending me…’_

Never in his education had Ignis ever uncovered a tale of Daemons protecting people before. To find himself greeted with such a sight, an entire swarm of hooded monsters backing him up through sheer intimidation and numbers, was oddly touching.

If he were alone, the prim and proper man _might_ have become misty-eyed.

 

Taking advantage of the situation, the adviser held back his satisfaction with a private smile under the guise of awaiting his guest’s response. Meanwhile, Ardyn observed the Tonberry hoard with a morbid curiosity, never before witnessing such a spectacle.

Finally, Ardyn created distance once more, giving Ignis a hard smile that never quite reached his eyes. “You have the most peculiar friends, my boy.”

“On the contrary,” the adviser shot back, crossing his arms defiantly. “I rather enjoy the company I keep.”

Ardyn gave a mocking bow, unable to hide that strange darkness that sparked Ignis’ suspicions in the first place. As he slowly departed, he gave one last wave of his hand.

“I shall take my leave. Enjoy spending time with your… friends…”

 

Once the man with the copper red hair was completely out of sight, Ignis permitted himself a relieved sigh, thankful that the much needed encounter was over. He knew he had to make it clear to the sinister man that his peculiar nature was noted and Ignis was ready to defend his friends to the death.

And, it seemed, his own life was well protected.

Grateful for the assistance, Ignis turned towards the Tonberry clan with a kindly smile. He believed they understood his appreciation by their calmer manner than when Ardyn had been present, the lantern flames reduced to a gentle ember.

Heart warmed, Ignis knew another offer of food was in order for his demonly saviours. Though the gesture would inevitably pain Gladio, the gourmet had the perfect reward for his little heroes.

“My dear friends, how does a Cup Noodle sound?”

In perfect synchronisation, the Tonberries titled their heads to the side like curious pets. That only charmed Ignis all the more.

 

xxx

 

In the dark years to come, in a world of ruin, where only Daemons and dead men walking dared roam, brave hunters told a tale of a stranger they encountered at the dilapidated remains of Galdin Quay.

A blind man, perched on the edge of the pier.

Sometimes, he fished, still able to catch and provide for himself. Other times, he just sat there, as if waiting for someone across the murky waters.

The one thing that every story about the Blind Man confirmed correctly was he was never alone, surrounded by little green Daemons carrying knives in one hand and lanterns in the other, watching the human with soft white eyes.

Like protective children watching over their source of light in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFXV Kink Meme Prompt, [Everyone loves Ignis' cooking, even beasts/daemons](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11310906#cmt11310906).
> 
> Prompt: "Most creatures have way better sense of smell than humans so Ignis inadvertently lures some new... friends to their camp(s). This can range from some adorable little critters to very frustrated Iron Giants who won't be able to step past the runes. A!A can decide what type of guests they get.
> 
> ++++ Ignis actually makes friends with some (or ALL) of the visitors. Would have been quite uncivilized to shed blood when they were just there to appreciate his cooking."
> 
> This prompt is so much love, I simply had to give this a shot. There is something about Ignis interacting with the daemons who love his food that just fills me with feelings. Focusing on Tonberries was a deliberate decision because as scary as they are, the idea of them being drawn to Ignis through his cooking is such a cute idea.
> 
> You see? Iggy's food is that amazing, even scary asterisk tonberries want a piece of that.
> 
> The ending is much more bittersweet than I initially had in mind, but it did warm the good ol' heart at the same time. Blind Ignis being protected by his army of tonberry children, catching food and sharing it with them.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
